Silent Torture
by shaulastrella
Summary: "Aku tidak perlu melihat sampah itu lagi, aku sudah hapal semua."/Remus nampak terkesiap, ditariknya kembali tangannya yang tadi terulur untukku. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada buku busuk itu sebelum aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Namun sekilas dapat kutangkap gurat kekecewaan itu dari sorot matanya yang teduh. Dan sekarang giliranku yang mengumpat dalam diam.


**Silent Torture**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, **

**this is done purely for fun, not profit.**

**SLASH, Modificated-canon of HP 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rabu ini, satu hari dilewati dengan cara yang sama. Sudah tiga hari sejak OWL pertama kali dilaksanakan dan aku sama sekali tidak menemukan kesulitan yang berarti. Beberapa menit yang lalu kami baru saja keluar untuk beristirahat setelah mengerjakan salah satu ujian mata pelajaran. Aku, Prongs, Moony dan Wormtail memilih untuk berdiam diri di bawah pohon dekat danau, tempat biasa kami menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku disekitar, yang kulihat adalah siswa-siswa berwajah kusut membuka-buka catatan mereka dengan panik, gerombolan cewek-cewek yang saling bercerita dengan penuh semangat membahas sesuatu yang kutebak pastinya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari OWL, atau liburan musim panas yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

Dan akhirnya aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk memeriksa apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh tiga orang didekatku ini.

Moony sedang membaca bukunya, terlihat sama sekali tidak terusik dengan hingar bingar di tempat ini. Sementara Prongs bermain-main dengan snitch curiannya _lagi_, dan secara diam-diam berusaha membuat seorang gadis yang di tepi danau memperhatikannya, cewek yang sejak dari kelas satu ditaksirnya.

Namun sayang, satu-satunya yang terlihat sangat menikmati permainan James dengan _snitch_ nya hanyalah Wormtail. Ia bahkan bersorak setiap kali Prongs berhasil menangkap _snitch_ itu.

"Singkirkan itu," ucapku akhirnya, ketika Pads membuat tangkapan indah dan Wormtail bersorak lebih semangat dari sebelumnya, "sebelum Wormtail ngompol saking girangnya."

Wajah Wormtail agak memerah, tetapi Padfoot nyengir.

"Baiklah, kalau memang menganggumu," katanya menjejalkan kembali _snitch_ ke dalam sakunya.

"Aku bosan," celetukku dengan entengnya, "pinginnya sekarang malam purnama."

"Maunya." Kata Moony suram dari balik bukunya. "Masih ada ujian Transfigurasi, dan kalau kau bosan kau boleh menanyaiku. Ini..." dan dia mengulurkan bukunya.

Aku mendengus. "Aku tidak perlu melihat sampah itu lagi, aku sudah hapal semua."

Remus nampak terkesiap, ditariknya kembali tangannya yang tadi terulur untukku. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada buku busuk itu sebelum aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Namun sekilas dapat kutangkap gurat kekecewaan itu dari sorot matanya yang teduh.

Dan sekarang giliranku yang mengumpat dalam diam.

Sial, aku tahu yang kuucapkan bukan kata-kata yang baik, dan justru sesuatu yang kasar.

Semuanya selalu seperti ini. Kenapa lisanku tidak bisa memberi sesuatu yang lebih berguna kepadanya selain kata-kata sinis nan menyebalkan?

Tanpa sadar aku mengacak rambutku —sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh Padfoot, yang menurutnya ampuh untuk meningkatkan _level _ tampanannya.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, mengacak rambut segila apapun tidak akan mengubah rasa jengkelku. Menjadi keren bukan solusi yang tepat untuk masalahku ini. Yang ada malah—

Murid-murid perempuan yang berada di tepi danau itu menatapku dengan terkagum dan detik berikutnya ku dengar mereka mengikik dan saling berbisik dengan antusias sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearahku.

Kupalingkan wajahku, tidak peduli. Menjadi salah-satu cowok terpopuler di sekolah membuatku tidak luput dari perhatian dan pujian. Namun entah mengapa sudah sejak lama aku sudah lupa rasanya—nikmatnya mendapatkan perhatian dan pemujaan itu. Yang ada hanya bosan, luar biasa bosan. Sehingga rasanya aku lebih memilih untuk tuli saja daripada mendengarkan apapun yang mereka katakan.

Tapi apakah benar, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengapresiasi segala bentuk perhatian dan pujian yang tertuju padaku?

Tidak, lagi-lagi aku menyangkal. Kesalahannya bukan pada _perhatian_ ataupun _pemujaan_ itu sendiri. Karena pada dasarnya, manusia suka akan perhatian dan pujian bukan? Tetapi mengapa aku sama sekali tidak menikmati perhatian dari gadis-gadis itu—justru terkadang aku merasa terganggu?

Mungkin karena bukan dari mereka aku menginginkan perhatian itu.

Ya, mungkin...

Mungkin karena mereka bukan _dia_.

Aku menggerakan ujung bola mataku untuk menangkap _figurnya_. Dia kini seolah tenggelam pada buku Transfigurasi itu, sama-sekali tidak menyadari pandangan mataku padanya.

Ah, lagi-lagi terjadi.

Kurasakan suatu yang ganjil pada tubuhku— pada sistemku, menjalar begitu saja tanpa bisa kuhalau, meninggalkan sensasi sesak yang bahkan tidak dapat kudefinisikan darimana datangnya.

Rasa yang selama ini mau tak mau seorang Sirius Black rasakan beberapa tahun ini setiap kali berada di dekatnya. Pemuda berhati teguh, kuat namun memiliki sisi kelembutan pada saat yang sama. Orang yang mengajariku tentang bagaimana mengorbankan dirinya, mengubur egonya sendiri demi orang-orang yang dia kasihi—sesuatu yang mungkin tak pernah kulakukan untuk keluargaku sendiri. Rasa yang kusadari untuk siapa ia bertuan, pemuda yang selama ini merupakan sahabatku sendiri.

Remus Lupin, hanya kamu yang bisa membuatku begini.

Campuran antara kejengkelan dan rasa yang aneh ini membuat suasanaku jadi makin kacau. Ingin kulakukan apa saja, apa saja untuk membuatku sejenak melupakan perasaan sialan ini. Dan selanjutnya, Prongs mengguncang pundakku sembari menyeringai.

"Ini akan membuatmu bersemangat Padfoot," kata James pelan. "Lihat siapa itu..."

Aku menoleh mengikuti pandangan mata Padfoot, "bagus sekali."

"Snivellus," desisku sengit, seperti anjing yang telah membaui kelinci.

Dan detik berikutnya, tanpa perlu komando sekalipun, aku dan Prongs beranjak meninggalkan pohon yang kami duduki. Telah kutemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk melampiaskan kejengkelanku ini.

Snivellus, hari. ini. kau. tamat.

.

.

FIN?

**I LOOOVE HP 5, especially for this part!**

**Saat aku baca bagian ini, aku punya semacam asumsi pribadi kalau, "Ini loh yang sebenarnya terjadi sama Sirius."**

**A miserable, silent torture *poor Sirius.**


End file.
